


Morty loves his grandpa

by AndrogynousBlackBox



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Grooming, M/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrogynousBlackBox/pseuds/AndrogynousBlackBox
Summary: His grandpa was simply the best. What is there not to love?





	Morty loves his grandpa

There is this Rick that seems like a dream. He is fun, sweet, supportive. Nobody could imagine a Rick like this even hurting a fly (unless the fly had it coming, obviously). This Rick is awesome.

The first time he came to the Smith house, he didn’t came empty handed. He had presents for everyone. A phone for Summer that would instantly retouch all her photos so she looks the best and will like everything she does in all social media. A encyclopedia about horses for Beth signed by a very famous horse surgeon she has admired for years. A big box of legos for Jerry. A new model of a space ship for Morty.

This Rick is even nice to Jerry and sometimes intervene to make light a fight between him and Beth. A lot of times this Rick will send the two to have a romantic dinner that he already reserved, and then have them resolve their problem when it’s possible. When it comes to Summer, Rick let’s her come along sometimes. Other times he borrow the ship to her and instruct her to just have fun.

Many times this Rick and his Morty are alone at home and at first, Morty didn’t mind. His grandpa is always there to tell him how smart he can actually be, how impressive is that he beat his own grandpa at chess, how much he can’t understand why this Jessica he keeps talking about is not already all over Morty. They sometimes are doing homework, but most of the times they would be in the garage while Rick is working on something and either way Morty loves it, because if he mess up or makes a mistake Rick will still smile at him and tell him it’s okay, that he knows he can do better. 

Morty never had anyone treating him like that. This Rick knows. So the boy clearly enjoy it. That is why when Rick start to getting a little too close during their hours alone, he doesn’t mind. Maybe he even start to like it, relating the closeness between them with just positive things, like comfort and encouragement. This Rick expect. That is why he would leave his hand over the thigh of the teenager longer than he needs to and he is thrilled that Morty is just still his smiling self, nothing wrong here.

He start getting bolder, little by little. A little kiss on the cheek here, a playful slap on the butt there, some comment about how Morty would look just oh so handsom if he just had longer hair. One day Morty just stop going to the barber. He keeps his brown hair in a ponytail and Rick sometimes plays with it while Morty is working on his homework. More than a couple of time, while snuggling in the couch, the entire family out, he lets Morty feel his erection under his clothes. He doesn’t say anything about it and Morty neither. They both just stay there until the movie they are seeing is over and Rick tells Morty to go to bed. Morty goes, and maybe he is a little faster than normal, but it’s okay. The pressure he felt too was good enough.

One day Rick has Morty sit on his lap. There was no need at all, there was plenty of space, but Rick just put Morty there and the teenager didn’t move at all. Not even when Rick started thrusting against his backside. Rick doesn’t even reach for the crutch of the younger one and Morty himself doesn’t dare either until Rick is done and slip a piece of candy into Morty’s hand.

“You are such a good boy, Morty. A handsome, cute boy…”

He always has candy. Candy for a good grade. Candy for doing a good job. Soon that turns into a candy for a kiss. Candy for a lending his hand under the desk. Candy for a blowjob. He never lacks them and Morty is so compliant.

Soon after Rick gives Morty the biggest candy yet (for a little of fingering that resulted in prostate playing and Morty cumming), suddenly everything start going worst. In his school is like his teacher just hate him, even if he has the right answer or deliver his homework in time. They dismiss him and sometimes openly mock him like he was always bothering them. Jessica is just gone. Dissapeared. Nobody know where she went. Mom and dad fight all the time, worst than ever before, and they are both too miserable to actually divorce. Summer is just away all the time and more often than not nobody knows what is up with her. 

Morty has only the arms of his grandpa for any kind of estability. His kisses to think someone still cares about him. If he has to do some things he isn’t necesarily comfortable with it, that it’s okay because at least Rick will still be there. Rick and candy are his favorite things right now. This Rick knows.

Soon, perhaps a little sooner that he anticipated, Morty is the one to start looking for him instead of the other way around. Rick doesn’t really mind. He loves this little Morty, one who craves for his touch and sweats as a puppy starving for love. Morty is his full time assistant. Beth, during one of her most lucid moment during drinking afternoon, gave her approval. Nobody asked the opinion of Jerry and nobody would have cared either if he gave it.

This Rick thinks he has it all figured out. In the rare moments that Morty disobeys or fucks up too much, Rick knows to give a silent treatment so he come back crawling, begging for another chance. It’s enough sometimes, but there is also ocassion where he needs to make really sure Morty learnes his lesson, even if that mean creating some new tears, scars or marks. This is his Morty and he can do whatever he wants to him. And so he does.

But even that start to becom boring. Not a lot, just enough that he realize is such a waste not take advantage of other opportunities that could present themselves to him. The problem is not as easy as it was in the past.

That cute alien he invitated just an hour earlier isn’t picking their phone anymore. The messages that a confused men leave to him were completely lost and the place where they were supose to meet was burn down. And while Rick was staring in shock the big flames, a gentle voice from behind startled him.

“Oh jeez!” Morty is there, even though he didn’t tell him where he was going. “That must be because of terribly safety conditions, isn’t, grandpa Rick? Thank god you weren’t there when it all happened. Their pizza was not that good anyway, so I would say you doged a bullet there. Come on, l-let’s go home. We can go for ice cream instead!”

Rick is not stupid. Or so this Rick thought. Because when Morty sees that his grandpa is not following and he turns around, this Rick is afraid of the big smile his grandson is giving to him, that blank stare that contained nothing at all.

“What is wrong, grandpa Rick? You are not waiting on someone, do you? What a silly idea! Why would you do something like that when I am here? Let’s go home.”

And Rick does, because this Rick has no idea what could happen if he didn’t. Morty inmediately clings to his arm and guide him towards the ship. Rick feel the grab too tigh, like he could lose sensitivity on his finger if they continue like that, but doesn’t say anything.


End file.
